


The Reminder

by AutisticWriter



Series: Del and Trigger [5]
Category: Only Fools and Horses
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Del and Trigger exchange presents.





	The Reminder

Del found it pathetic, but he couldn’t help but be attached to the first ever present Trigger bought him. On their first month anniversary (the thought of even celebrating such a tiny anniversary was such a teenage-ery think to do, and it made Del cringe when he thought about it), they bought each other presents.

Del had a reasonable amount of money saved up after doing chores for the old women who lived in Nelson Mandela Towers, so, after stashing some away from Mum and Rodney’s upcoming birthdays, he decided to spend it on a present for Trigger. Trigger was always late, so Del thought a watch would be a good present. So he took his cash down to the jewellers (not the market) and bought Trig a fancy wristwatch with a thick leather strap.

Trigger had also been saving up money, so the present he gave Del was wonderful. It was a pair of posh cufflinks (actually counterfeit, but Del didn’t care; most of the things he owned were fake), which went well with his best shirt when he needed to look smart.

He remembered the lovely, embarrassed look on Trigger’s face when Del opened the box, and he always saw that moment whenever he fastened the cufflinks into his sleeves. Even now, forty years later, he still had the cufflinks tucked in the back of his wardrobe, and Trigger still kept his watch strapped to his wrist.

Like he said, it was pathetic, but the cufflinks always reminded Del of Trigger, especially when they were apart.


End file.
